


Needs

by cnomad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica knows she should end this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a three-sentence prompt from the lovely harveyspecteresq.

Harvey is asleep, his body turned away from her with his arm tucked beneath his head, and all she can hear in her dark room is the faint sound of his even, gentle breathing — she doesn’t know why she does this, why she lets him come to her bed, why she can’t seem to let go of the image of the boy from the mail room all those years ago. He’s grown now; an adult in his own right, the best closer this city has ever seen, and she can see he doesn’t need her like he once did — he’s not starved for attention like he once was, instead he’s found himself and grounded himself in the security of just how strong a person he truly is. She’s been watching; can see how quickly he’s falling for his new associate, how he said goodbye to Scotty, and how he hasn’t had a one night stand since the night she decided to promote him — yet as she reaches out to stroke his hair (soft, the shower they’d taken earlier washing away all of the gel and leaving it silky) she knows she won’t be able to end this, not yet, not now: she needs him still, and perhaps she always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
